


Un message à passer

by LunaQueen



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (Drabble) "Raymond avait beaucoup appris à Elizabeth depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Notamment à cacher ses sentiments."
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Un message à passer

Raymond avait beaucoup appris à Elizabeth depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Notamment à cacher ses sentiments. Aussi, elle enfila son plus beau masque d'innocence en abattant son poing sur la porte.

Averti de sa visite, ce fut le criminel lui-même qui l'accueillit, un large sourire sur son visage jovial.

Peut-être qu'un peu de culpabilité s'empara du cœur de l'agent fédéral, mais elle l'ignora superbement. À sa manière, à lui.

— Du lilas ! s'exclama-t-il en lui prenant le bouquet des mains et y plongeant son nez. Tu savais qu'en offrir à une jeune fille lui assurait une année entière de célibat ? 

Il éclata de rire.

— Essaierais-tu de me faire passer un message, Lizzie ? 

L'homme fit volte-face, tournant le dos à la jeune femme, dont le sourire s'évapora peu à peu.

_Oui, un message. Mais pas celui-là._

Visiblement, lui qui savait tant de choses ignorait qu'amener du lilas dans une maison portait malheur.

Elle ne l'ignorait pas, en revanche. 


End file.
